


The Fire Thief

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fainting, First Kiss, M/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis has been burning the candle at both ends; fortunately, Noct is there to catch him when he crashes.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	The Fire Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettArbuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/gifts).



> For scararts! There's also a fanmix here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CXZQjBpsrtLN9CfL3toUd?si=as9kk6GvQgKttYw8X-1_Pw
> 
> Many thanks to crabapplered and egelantier for critique and beta reading ♥

"Excellent," Ignis said, giving Noct a warm smile that was almost enough to make him forget the three grueling hours they'd just spent going over paperwork. A proposal for a tax relief scheme, public works stuff again, a charity thing and – it was never-ending. Noct knew once he was out of high school he'd be lucky to have times like these, when Ignis had the patience to explain not just what was written down, but also all the whole human framework behind the words. As long as Noct wasn't of age, he could send Ignis to Council meetings as his proxy and hear about the members' pettiness, stupidity, and viciousness secondhand. Ignis made it all sound like a game where he held the upper hand, and was able to easily sidestep the manipulative games people played.

Noct needed to figure out how to do that. Ignis had told him bluntly that he was not under any circumstances to fall asleep during meetings, but he could think of far too many more ways he could disgrace himself and the Crown through inattention to seemingly-trivial details. Politics gave him a headache.

"I don't know how you juggle all this stuff." Noct poked at the neat piles Ignis was making on the table, preparing to sort everything back into color-coded files and folders. "Do you _like_ it?"

"I have an aptitude," Ignis said. Classic Specs: downplaying his talent while also subtly bragging. "And my uncle has taught me much over the years."

Noct narrowed his eyes, and caught the careful way Ignis was schooling his expression but looking anywhere but right at Noct. Didn't work; Noct could see right through him. That was the same look he had when he tried to persuade Noct that ocra was tasty, while barely able to force down a bite himself. "You hate it."

"Politics and government have their purposes," Ignis said briskly. "The people would be ill-served by an absolute monarch."

Noct yawned. Not on purpose, and he tried to swallow it down, but Ignis checked the time on his phone and nodded.

"I'll be taking my leave, I think," he said. "You've school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Noct stood, stiff from sitting so long. He rolled his shoulders and twisted, feeling a pop. Maybe there was something to Ignis' pointed remarks about his posture. "Have fun with your pre-dawn Crownsguard training."

"I'll be thinking of you," Ignis said, with a slight teasing – yet threatening – smile that made Noct raise his hands in surrender. He picked his bag up, paused for a moment as if mentally reviewing that he really was done, and made his way to the entrance. Noct trailed after him, even though Ignis said he could see himself out. Noct didn't want him to go, was the thing, his deepest secret. But because he couldn't have that, he'd soak up every bit of Ignis' presence that he could have.

Ignis stepped into his shoes, reached for the door handle – and then swayed as if buffeted by a gale.

"Specs?" Noct asked, on the verge of asking if he was okay, if he needed to sit down.

But Ignis didn't answer, just sagged suddenly, like a marionette whose strings had been severed. Noct made a grab for him, but it was all he could do to keep Ignis from bashing his head into the door; they both ended up falling onto the floor, Ignis slumped limp across Noct's lap.

He was breathing. That was the most important thing, even though Ignis' stillness and refusal to wake on command was terrifying. Under Noct's hand his chest rose and fell, and he had a pulse. He was still alive, even though Noct had feared – 

He pushed that thought away and made himself act. He didn't have his phone, but Ignis' bag was just there, under his knee where it'd been dropped. Noct had no compunctions about digging out his phone and hitting the emergency contacts button.

Gladio answered on the second ring, and Noct blurted out that Ignis had collapsed. But by that time Ignis was already stirring, turning his face toward Noct's stomach, raising and lowering one hand as if trying to grasp for something.

"He's waking up," Noct reported, feeling like an idiot for over-reacting.

"Don't let him drive," Gladio said sharply. "Make him lie down on the sofa, give him some water. I know he skipped lunch. What'd he have for dinner?"

"He was going to eat at home," Noct said, and suddenly his own stomach was full of leaden guilt. _Why wouldn't he tell me if he was hungry? I have food, I always have food._ But he knew why. Ignis pushed himself – he was proud of doing the impossible and making it look effortless. "He had coffee."

Gladio snorted. "I bet he did. Maybe feed him some toast to soak it all up. I'll call and check with the medic on duty, but my guess is he did this to himself."

Noct felt offended on Ignis' behalf, seeing as how he couldn't defend himself against Gladio's accusation with cutting words like he normally would. "Text me, if there's something I should do."

"It's pretty common for new recruits to hit the floor at one point or another," Gladio said. "And most of them don't have another full-time job to do. Good thing you were there. You want me to come over?"

"Nah." Noct knew he could use the help, but Ignis was so vulnerable like this. He wouldn't want to be seen, even by Noct. Too late for that, though.

(His mind supplied horrible images of Ignis passing out in the underground parking lot, where it was cold and no one would find him; or worse, while he was on the highway heading home, losing consciousness at a hundred kilometers per hour.)

Specs would _never_ leave him alone, he told himself, trying to push those thoughts away. Noct would fight for him. Why else was he training and learning to use his magic, if not to protect the people he loved?

He ended the call with Gladio and scooted backwards, keeping a careful hold on Ignis as he made room for his legs to stretch out, instead of being cramped up in the narrow entranceway. If Gladio was here, he could just pick Ignis up and make him comfortable, but Noct didn't have anywhere near his strength.

Ignis was conscious but woozy, opening his eyes just a sliver and squinting as if everything was too bright before closing them again. He didn't seem to realize he was on the floor, or that Noct was clinging to him, one hand on Ignis' chest right over his heart, making sure it kept beating, and the other in his hair, cupping the back of his head. He didn't think Ignis had hit his head in his fall, but he might have. Noct rubbed his fingers in little circles against his scalp and gave Ignis time to pull himself together.

He should say something, not that he had any idea what Ignis needed to hear. But he bet Ignis was feeling sick and unhappy. "Hey, Iggy," he started. "Hey." Ignis blinked up at him, obviously confused, and – yeah. Noct could do all the thinking for two. Easy-peasy. "You think you can get up? For me?"

A moment passed while Ignis digested this, and then he looked suddenly embarrassed. "My apologies."

Of course he'd treat this like some slip of etiquette instead of a medical emergency. But now that he seemed to be aware of his position, he got one hand on the floor and pushed himself up to sitting, a bit stiff from how he'd been sprawled on the cold floor. Noct got an arm around him and helped him to his feet (Ignis mostly braced his weight against the shoe box, but whatever, Noct was being useful.) They managed two slow steps down the corridor when Ignis suddenly coughed and gagged, then doubled over and threw up, right there in the hall.

"Shh, it's okay," Noct said, rubbing his back and shoulders, as Ignis made a distressed noise and dry-heaved. Seeing him so miserable felt like the world had slipped off its axis, but Noct wasn't a kid any more. Just because he didn't want to step up and be an adult didn't mean he couldn't. "Man. You must feel _dire_." Ignis huffed in sad agreement, straightening carefully. "Come here."

Noct steered him around the mess and into his bedroom. It wasn't tidy, but it wasn't a total pit, either. Ignis probably wouldn't notice. He sat Ignis down on the edge of the bed and undid his belt, opening his trousers up so when he nudged him to lie back he could just pull them off. He didn't know if they were splattered with sick, but he bet they were. He nabbed Ignis' socks as well.

"This is improper," Ignis murmured, even though he let Noct tuck him in under the comforter. "Noct..."

"Yeah." Noct pushed Ignis' hair back, stupid fondness filling him up so much he felt like it was spilling over, like magic. "But then again I've never had _proper_ thoughts of you in my bed, so." He shrugged. It felt terrifying and risky to have his feelings out there, outside of the safety of his own head, but he trusted Ignis was thoroughly out of it. After all, he had let Noct undress him like a child. "I'm going to get you some water and a toothbrush, okay?" He didn't really expect an answer, and headed out.

He stripped off his own probably-gross trousers, chucked their clothes in the washer, grabbed what he needed from the bathroom, and made his way back, tossing a towel over the messy floor on his way. What Ignis didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Ignis refused to let Noct brush his teeth, insisting on doing it himself and wrinkling his nose when Noct held out the cleaning bucket for him to spit into, but he drank all of the water and then lay back as if he had every intention of staying the night.

Good, great, excellent. Noct watched him for a moment, and then put on a pair of sleep pants when he realized Ignis was drowsily looking back at him. He wondered how much watching he could get away with before it became creepy. Whether it'd be worse to roll over his desk chair and sit, or to crawl into bed beside Ignis.

But, he reminded himself, he was supposed to be taking care of Ignis. "I'm going to make you some toast," he said. "Don't go to sleep. Do you want the light on?"

Ignis' reply was slow, as if thinking was hard. "Leave the door open?" He sighed, and then added, "I'm sorry."

Noct's instinct was to brush that off, say something silly, but he wasn't sure Ignis would understand teasing right now. "Nothing to be sorry for." He crossed over and straightened the comforter so Ignis wouldn't be cold, and then made himself leave to go be an adult: to toss two slices of bread in the toaster, and then pull on gloves and mop the hall while it toasted. Ignis had bought him some soap specifically for washing floors, and it made everything smell like Duscaean oranges.

He scrubbed his hands clean as well, and then put the toast – cut into triangles – and a glass of apple juice on a tray.

Ignis was able to sit up on his own, but Noct sat next to him anyway, to hold the tray steady. He'd thought Ignis might need to be badgered to eat, but he finished all the juice and most of the toast all on his own, and then insisted on brushing his teeth again, this time in the bathroom.

Noct escorted him there, but agreed to wait outside instead of following him in. He supposed he didn't need to watch Ignis wash his face and take a piss or whatever.

When Ignis emerged, Noct led him right back to bed, and then climbed in with him.

"Noct."

" _Ignis_." If Noct slept on his side, there would be plenty of room. "Go to sleep."

He anticipated Ignis putting up some kind of fight, but apparently his exhaustion ran too deep. Ignis sighed, once, as if put upon by Noct's over-familiarity, and then again, long and slow. When Noct peeked at him, he was sound asleep. Noct watched over him for as long as he could before sleep claimed him as well.

He woke at 5:03, when Gladio sent a text saying he'd call both of them in sick today. _thx_ , Noct sent back. _o u_. Gladio sent him an eyeroll emoji, and a warning that getting Ignis in to the Citadel clinic would be Noct's responsibility. _He hates that,_ Gladio gloated. _Have fun._

Noct decided to go back to sleep instead of replying.

When he woke again, sun was leaking through his blinds, and Ignis had turned away from the window and was now curled up against Noct's back, one arm wrapped around him possessively. Probably, Noct told himself, it was just instinct, to keep Noct from falling off the end of the bed; but it felt intimate. He could feel Ignis' dick pressed up against his ass, and he wanted so much to have the right to push back, to touch Ignis like they were lovers.

That would be taking advantage, in an unforgivable way. But he reached down and covered Ignis' hand where it curled over his stomach; that was okay, he thought. Ignis had been ill. Showing concern was what anyone would do.

He dozed like that for a while, until he felt Ignis wake with a start, tension flowing into him in a way that made him stiffen and then start to ease away from Noct.

As if Noct was letting him get away with that. He rolled over and said, "Good morning." The sun in his face was too bright and he had to squint, but it lit up Ignis' sleep-rumpled hair like a halo. He looked angelic, like he'd slipped from the pages of the Cosmogony into Noct's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I've overslept."

"You have the day off today," Noct said. "And you have to go see the doctor."

Ignis made a face at that, and then was blindsided by a yawn that he tried to smother with the hand Noct was still holding. He looked affronted, and confused, and chagrined; Noct couldn't help laughing at him, just a little.

"Let's get some breakfast into you," Noct said, because if he wasn't practical he'd end up telling Ignis he loved him. "What do you want?"

"Where are my glasses?" Ignis frowned, doing a quick self-inventory. "Where are my _trousers_?"

Noct took a breath to brace himself, and then got out of bed. He had a spare pair of sweats that was big on him; he supposed they'd look ridiculous on Ignis, but he didn't have anything better. "Here. Your stuff's in the laundry. You probably left your glasses in the bathroom. I'm going to cook up some eggs, unless you want something else."

He escaped to the kitchen, because everything he wanted to do was wrong; how was he supposed to not hug Ignis when he looked so lost?

He had four eggs cracked into the bowl and was beating them to a slightly shelly froth when Ignis appeared. The sweatshirt kind of fit after he rolled the sleeves up; the sweatpants were a bit more form-fitting than Noct was prepared for. But Ignis had brushed his hair and washed his face, and his eyes were sharp now that he had a layer of glass between them.

"Shall I – " Ignis said, taking seasonings off the rack. "Are you making an omelette?"

Noct shrugged. "Sure. You know what, this is your lucky day. If you want to veg this thing up, go for it." He didn't add _because you need the nutrition_, but he suspected the message came through loud and clear. Ignis chopped the onion and pepper and mushrooms in a very pointed way, as if he was communicating through the signals of constrained violence.

Noct set the table while Ignis cooked, poured out more juice – no coffee, they were going to have a little chat about coffee – and made a stack of toast. He hadn't eaten breakfast with Ignis for ages, not since before Crownsguard training started. It was nice, but he hated that literal physical collapse was what it took to get them here.

They sat and ate in quiet, Noct trying to stretch out the time before Ignis got defensive and he had to push and they ended up arguing.

But Ignis didn't seem to feel the same respect for their fragile detente. "I suspect you'd take offense if I apologized for my ill health," he said, with a wry twist to his smile. "While I'm afraid I don't really remember all of what transpired – "

Noct thought that sounded bad, but he wasn't a medical professional. "It's cool."

Ignis gave him a sharp look, as if he suspected Noct was prevaricating. "I recall enough," he went on, ominously. Noct started to feel guilty before he even knew what Ignis was hinting at that he'd done. "If I may be blunt, I remember you confessing that you... that you loved me."

Noct couldn't help himself. He'd thought this was about him doing a crappy job of mopping the hall, or feeding Ignis crumbly toast in bed, or taking his pants off – any number of things. But _that_ never happened, and he snorted in irrepressible shocked amusement before he could stop himself.

Ignis looked utterly blindsided. "I didn't," Noct clarified, thinking that would make everything better. "Really." So long as Ignis continued to not have any idea about how much Noct liked him, Noct would be free to feel however he wanted, in the sanctity of his own heart. "Like. Not at all."

"Ah."

Ignis had been looking as healthy as usual all through breakfast, but now Noct could literally see the color drain from his face. Noct shoved away from the table in alarm, going around to try and make Ignis put his head between his knees, which he thought was supposed to be good at preventing passing out. But he might be confusing it with the crash position.

Ignis would know, but Ignis was being very quiet and letting Noct manhandle him, which was atypical. Noct hoped he wasn't going to throw up again. He did love Ignis (in sadly-not-so-secret desperation) but that made it worse to see him suffering. He wanted Ignis to be happy, even if it wasn't him who was responsible. Most of all he didn't want to be the one to make him miserable, like he'd just done.

He put one hand on Ignis' back, rubbing circles that were hopefully soothing, and the other on his forehead under his hair, trying to see if Ignis had a fever. He didn't _think_ so.

"I don't enjoy having you see me make a fool of myself," Ignis said, voice muffled by the fabric of Noct's sweatpants. He sounded... fake, as if he was trying to hide his feelings with unfunny humor.

"Not like I ever have." Noct sighed. "You're always perfect to me." He stilled the jumble of his thoughts; he'd already decided he was going to take the leap of faith, this time for sure, and trust that Ignis wouldn't let that ruin their friendship. "Probably because I love you. I _didn't_ say it," he hastened to add, "but that doesn't mean I don't think of you. All the time. That way." He had tensed up while talking until he could feel himself shake with the effort to keep his touch gentle and comforting. He needed Ignis to know that he was still the same; that getting it out in the open didn't change anything, because he'd had this crush for almost as long as he could remember. "Can you make it over to the sofa? You should lie down and digest or something. Gladio says I have to take you to the doctor, by the way. And that you shouldn't drive until they say you can."

Ignis straightened up fast at that, looking outraged, and Noct would normally have laughed at him for being predictable. But right now all he could think about was how much he was going to miss being able to touch Ignis. Once he was well again they wouldn't need to be this close. Plus Ignis wouldn't allow it. Maybe not ever again.

"You told _Gladio_?"

Noct raised both of his eyebrows pointedly. "Duh. You were flat on my floor, I was – it was scary, Specs. You're lucky you don't remember."

That took the wind out of Ignis' sails; he reached out and gripped Noct's shoulder, probably meaning to be reassuring, but then very obviously recalled what Noct had just admitted and pulled his hand back.

Noct absolutely couldn't control his reaction. His vision blurred with sudden tears, and they slipped down his cheeks before he could blink them out of existence.

There was no way he was going to crouch there and let Ignis watch him fall apart. He had to cling to the little dignity he had left. He got to his feet and made for the kitchen, saying he'd make coffee. He didn't think Ignis should drink any, but what else could he do? He needed the distraction of measuring cups and spoons, and the privacy to wipe his face clean with his shaking hands.

Ignis was far too good at moving quietly; one moment Noct was alone; the next, the bag of coffee beans was being lifted away from him and he was wrapped up in a warm embrace.

"Sorry," he said, mashing his wet face into Ignis' shoulder and trying not to hug back too hard. "I'm _sorry_."

He had a sudden desperate longing for his when Ignis had been his childhood best friend. He'd been a little officious because he was older, but had never been separated from him by this terrible chasm, the bright shield of magic and royalty holding Noct in one orbit and Ignis, his Advisor, in another. He wanted the world to be simple again, but that was impossible; all he could do now was move forward and try to be grown up. Which he was undermining by soaking Ignis' shirt and clinging.

"I'm going to get you interns," he went on, regulating his breathing and trying to stand a bit straighter. "They need the work, you need food and sleep and – "

" _Noct_." Ignis shook his elbow. "Noct. Look at me."

"– and days off," Noct went on, dogged, raising his chin to glare up at Ignis. "And no coffee."

"Noct," Ignis repeated, like he was stuck. He put his hand under Noctis' chin, and then ducked in quickly to press their lips together.

Noct stopped breathing and thinking in utter shock; he supposed maybe that was what fainting felt like, flipping the switch from _there_ to _gone missing_ in the beat of a heart. And then... anger flooded into that void, reanimating him with a fury like pure Glacian ice.

He shoved Ignis back and said, "You don't get to use what I said to manage me now."

"That's a baseless accusation," Ignis snapped back. "I care for you far more than I should, despite all my attempts to suppress," he made a sharp gesture between them, "this absolute betrayal of every vow I've ever taken."

At any other time, Noct would have laughed at how affronted he sounded. "Love isn't dishonorable. It's not dereliction of duty. It makes us _human_. That's what you taught me it says in the Cosmogony – the gods don't love, that's why they need people to actually do anything in this world."

"That's remarkably flawed theology," Ignis said, and gave Noct a wry smile. "Nevertheless, it doesn't permit me to," he swallowed, and looked very young and lost, "to want – "

"Who cares? You should kiss me again." Ignis bit his lip. "Maybe it'll be the last time," Noct added, and Ignis jerked as if he'd been prodded, eyes narrowing like he knew Noct was manipulating him and he was considering calling him out on it.

But he took the bait anyway, taking a resolute step forward, cupping the back of Noct's neck with his hand, and leaning in.

This time, Noct met him halfway, and made sure to get a good grip on Ignis so he couldn't get away. The kissing was easier if Noct went up on his toes, just a bit, and if he tilted his head and closed his eyes so all his other senses were flooded with _Ignis – Ignis – Ignis_. Ignis seemed just as overwhelmed, his lips parting, and Noct ran his tongue along the curve of his upper lip. He could feel the hitch of Ignis' breath, the way his fingers tightened, and then the slightest brush of Ignis' tongue against his own, sending electric desire through him.

He had every intention of kissing Ignis for the rest of the day if possible, but after a few minutes he realized Ignis had started to cling to him more for balance than out of passion. Noct pulled back, setting his heels to the floor with the odd sensation of the world somehow having changed around him while he'd been occupied.

"Sofa," Noct ordered, and ushered Ignis across the room with an arm around his waist. "Are you dizzy? Do you need water?" He pushed him down, and wondered a bit wildly if he should go get a blanket.

"You needn't hover."

Noct dropped right down next to him, so close their legs and shoulders were pressed together. "I could ask you if you ate anything yesterday instead."

Ignis hummed – as if that was any kind of an answer; Noct had legitimate concern, here – and turned to place a careful kiss at his temple.

"Stop assuming you can distract me." Noct tried to sound put out, but he was already turning, like a flower to the sun. The angle for kissing was better when they were sitting down, and he could do more with his hands, like brush through Ignis' hair or – daring – brace a hand on his thigh, feel the hard muscle there and imagine....

He pushed Ignis backwards until he was lying on the seat, with Noct sprawled over him, still kissing and touching. _You're mine_ , he thought, ferocious with possessive need. He was going to keep Ignis safe and well; bring him pleasure in all the thousands of ways he'd imagined; make him smile, every day, from now to forever.

"We shouldn't," Ignis said, as if he wasn't breathing just as hard. "Noct."

Noct raised his head, leaving off trailing kisses along Ignis' jaw to look him in the eyes. The green of his irises was almost entirely occulted, and Noct could feel that Ignis was just as turned on as he was. He looked beautiful: flushed, godlike, precious.

"Okay," Noct said, with a shrug, like he didn't care one way or another. "We can go see the doctor, then."

Ignis was surprised into laughter, and Noct felt it spark through him like magic. "You're terrible."

"I am." Noct couldn't stop himself from grinning down. "But you're kissing me anyway."

"I suppose I am at that." Ignis looked up at him for a long moment, and then closed his eyes and pulled Noct down into the heat of his embrace again.


End file.
